Help! I'm trapped in my best friend's body!
by AngelicFairy
Summary: Chp. 2 is up! I don't know what to put for the summary. Jus look at the title and read. Thanks. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Project

****

***Author's Note***

Alright, this one's written on request. It was requested by a guy named Tony who e-mailed me so Tony, I hope you're reading this and liking it too! And I don't own digimon or it's characters unfortunately. I only own Maura, Sam, and any original ideas I may have come up with. And do I need to say that I kinda took the title idea from the Help! books by Todd Strasser? I'm not sure. Well, anyways, i just said it so it doesn't matter. I was gonna write about Sora and Tai switching bodies but I didn't want a couple to switch so I chose Tai and my made-up character Maura. (based on me if u didn't know) Plus, Sora and Matt would be too weird. I think. But maybe I'll write both one-day. And thanks to ~*LIZ*~. I got it to work! Yay! Now on with the fic!

* * *

****

Help! I'm trapped in my best friend's body!

Chapter 1: The Project

By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura*

* * *

"Hey Izzy! What's up?" Tai asked walked up behind his friend.

"Hey Tai. Just heading home," Izzy replied.

The two of them walked down the sidewalk together towards Izzy's house. It was Wednesday after-school and all they wanted to do was relax. 

"I'm working on a project at this moment. It requires my computer," Izzy said to his friend.

"What project? For school?" Tai asked looking down at Izzy.

Izzy shook his head, "Nope. Why don't you come over and I'll show you." 

"Sure. Just as long as you have cookies!" Tai smiled.

"Tai, you're in high school now and you _still_ have milk and cookies?" Izzy joked.

"You can never be too old for milk and cookies!"

Izzy laughed, "Well, I still have it too."

"Hey guys! Wait up!" a girl's voice called from behind the two.

They turned around and saw Maura, Tai's best friend, running down the street towards them, her black hair flying. They waited for her at the corner.

"Sheesh. You could have stopped a little earlier," wheezed Maura. "I hate running sometimes!" she coughed.

"Then why did you?" Tai asked grinning.

"I am gonna smack you." Maura said. "So, where are you guys headed?"

"To my house. I'm working on a project on my computer and Tai's coming over to see it. Wanna come too?" Izzy asked.

"Okay. Just as long as you have cookies."

Tai and Izzy burst out laughing at this since not too long ago, Tai had said the same exact thing. Maura however thought they were making fun of her and put her hands on her hip.

"What, may I ask, is so funny? I happen to know that you both still have milk and cookies after school too!" she glared at the laughing boys.

"S-s-sorry Maura," laughed Tai. 

"It's just that-that-," Izzy continued. "Ahem," he got a hold of himself, "It's just that just before you came up, Tai said the same thing about the cookies."

Maura raised an eyebrow, "And that's funny?"

Tai now had regained control of himself, "Hey! Don't crack on us cause we think something's funny that you don't!" he put his hands on his hip imitating Maura, "I happen to know that you have laughed at things no one still understands!"

Maura looked at the boy standing there like a girl and now she burst out in laughter. "Alright. Alright. One point for you on that!"

"Mom! I'm home!" Izzy shouted stepping into the house. 

"Hi honey. In here," called a voice from the kitchen. 

The three walked in. 

"Oh hello Tai and Maura. I didn't expect you but it's okay. Would you like some milk and cookies?" Mrs.Izumi asked. But the answer she got was not one she was expecting. All three burst out in laughter once more.

(A/n: sorry if u don't think that's too funny. it's just that, my friends and I have had similar inside jokes which really can make you burst out like that)

"We're sorry Mom," Izzy wiped the tears from his eyes, "Inside joke."

Mrs. Izumi just smiled uncertainly at the teens. "Well, I'll be outside fixing up the flowers if you need anything dear," with that, Izzy's mother walked out.

"Oh dear," Maura said after stopping laughing and put a hand over her mouth to stop any more laughter from escaping, "I think we've scared your mom a bit!" Then, she walked over to the table and sat down.

Tai and Izzy too took seats and they all went about munching on the cookies and drinking milk.

"Well Izzy," Tai said taking a bite, "Tell us about this 'project' of yours."

Izzy wiped his mouth, "Well, you know how we can get to the digital world through our computers using our digivices?"

"Uh huh," Maura said a few crumbs falling from her mouth. "Keep talking."

"The thing is, I'm trying to see if I can make a program or use the same program that transports us to the Digiworld."

Tai leaned over listening intently and spilling some milk while doing so, "For?" he asked.

"For travel from one computer to another without going through the Digiworld." Izzy finally announced.

"WHAT!?" the other two shouted. 

"Has it worked?" Maura asked excitedly. 

"Not quite. But I think it's almost there."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Tai exclaimed waving his arms.

"Yeah." Maura agreed and stood up.

"Okay." The three went into Izzy's room where the computer was still on. His laptop was right beside it, "Have a seat guys," he gestured towards the bed and positioned himself in front of the computer. "I need two computers so that I can test the process. But first, what I need to do is...." and he went off talking in his computer language mumbling what seemed like nonsense to Tai and Maura.

"Hey! I understood a word he said!" Maura exclaimed making Tai laugh. 

"And what word is that?"

"Mouse." Now the pair of best friends doubled over with laughter for the third time that day this time earning them a stern 'shh' look from Izzy.

After a while, Izzy finally spoke up, "Okay! It's done. I think it may actually work now! But we have to test it to be sure." he looked at his friends.

"Test it? What do you mean 'we'?" Maura asked giving him a look.

"Please?" Izzy begged.

"Why can't you transport yourself?" Tai asked.

"Because I need to operate the process."

"Well, do you need two people?" Maura asked.

"No. See if the first person that goes in doesn't come back out, I need to send the second person to find the first person. If I go, I could be lost forever since you don't know how to work it. You two, on the other hand may get lost but not forever if I'm here."

"The words 'may get lost' don't sound too good to me," Maura answered looking at Tai. "Shall we help him?"

Tai shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not? I'll go first."

"Great!" Izzy said happily. "Now Tai, hold you digivice out in front of the computer like you always do. Hopefully, you'll come out the laptop. Ready? If you don't come out within five minutes, Maura will come too. Good luck! When you're ready, I'll start it. Ready?"

"Ready," Tai said holding out his digivice in front of the screen.

"GO!" Izzy pushed some keys and Tai disappeared into the computer.

"Now?" Maura asked walking over to Izzy.

"Now we wait."

__

Five minutes later...

"Okay Maura. It's your turn." Izzy said.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore Izzy." Maura said uncertainly looking at the computer.

"Sure you do! Otherwise, who's gonna save Tai? He is your best friend afterall," Izzy said knowing that statement would do it.

Maura sighed, "You're right. Tai wouldn't be hesitant if I were trapped. You'd better hope we come back or you'll have a lot of explaining to do!" she warned.

"Don't worry," Izzy waved his hand, "Now do what Tai did. Ready? Here we go!" he pushed some keys once more and watched Maura disappear. "I hope this works!"

__

Two minutes later...

"Ahh!" two bodies fell out of the laptop.

"You're back! I can't believe it worked!" Izzy exclaimed helping them up.

"Ugg," Tai moaned.

"Where am I?" Maura asked in a groggy voice.

"It's only been two minutes!" Izzy said confused. "How could you forget so quickly?"

"Two minutes? More like eight! Hey! What happened to my voice?" Maura asked standing up.

"What happened to...AHHHHH!" yelled Tai.

"AHHHHH!" Maura screamed.

"IZZZYYY!" they both shouted.

"What...I'm you...you're me!" Maura and Tai both exclaimed.

They continued bumbling like that till Maura in Tai's body held up Tai's hands, "Wait. Both of us need to shut up." She turned Tai's body to face Izzy and walked up real close to his face, "What the heck have you done to us Koushiro Izumi!?" she yelled.

Izzy backed away, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! It turns out that in the process, you're bodies got switched," he said a little shakily. An angry Maura was bad enough at times but an angry Maura in Tai's stronger and bigger body was worse.

"Well, un-switch us NOW!" Tai in Maura's body yelled.

"I...I...I'll try. I'm really sorry about this guys," Izzy walked to the computer and sat. "Please don't disturb me. This may take a while. And I'm really sorry." 

Maura in Tai's body sighed, "Well, I supposed it's partly our fault for volunteering. We should have been ready to face the consequences."

"Although," Tai in Maura's body said, "This didn't seem like a possible consequence."

"Shh!" Izzy said still staring straight at the screen.

__

Knock! Knock!

Tai and Maura froze. 

"Who is it?" Izzy asked.

"Maura dear, your mother called and said you should get home in ten minutes! And Tai needs to be home to!" It was Izzy's mom.

"Umm...okay!" Maura in Tai's body said.

They heard footsteps going away from the door and then Maura in Tai's body jumped up. "Well Izzy? Are you done? How long is this gonna take? I need to be home in ten minutes and I can't exactly go home as Tai!"

Now Tai in Maura's body jumped up, "Yeah! And I do not enjoy being a girl one minute!"

"Hey buddy! Being a guy is no picnic either!" Maura raised Tai's eyebrows.

Now, the two of them turned to Izzy, "Well!?"

Izzy lowered his head and stood up, "I'm sorry. I-I think I accidentally deleted the program. But-" he said holding up his hands when he saw that they were about to yell again, "but I think I can rewrite it. It'll take a few days though. A week at the most."

"A WEEK!?" Maura in Tai's body shrieked.

"Uh, can you cut that out? I sound like a girl!" Tai in Maura's body winced.

"Well, in my body, how else would you sound?" Maura said dryly.

"You know what I mean!" Tai retorted.

Maura however ignored Tai and now sat down and put Tai's head in Tai's hands, "What are we supposed to do now? I can't go home like this!"

Tai sat down beside his Maura in his body and sighed, "We're going to have to. You gotta be me for a few days and I gotta be you. There's no other choice."

Maura lifted Tai's head to look at Tai in her body, "I guess." Then she smiled a little, "At least we can act like each other."

"Yeah," Izzy now said, "You two have known each other since you were born so it should be no problem. And I'll be working on the program every chance i get." he promised.

"You better!" Maura in Tai's body stood up, "We'd better leave now. Wait!" she looked at Tai in her body, "Before we leave Tai, I am gonna make some rules which if you break, I will make you pay."

Tai in Maura's body stood up, "I knew this was coming. And I won't break 'em."

Maura widened Tai's eyes in surprise, "I haven't even said the rules."

"But I know what they are anyway."

"Know them or not I'm still gonna say them. First, you will _not_ take a bath for however many days you are in my body. You may be my best friend but I will not allow you to look and…you know," Maura said making Tai's face go slightly red, "second, when you change my clothes, you are not to look."

"Then how am I supposed to see what I'm wearing?" Tai protested.

"Before you put it on. Then when changing, you will close your eyes! Now third, umm...what else?" Maura tapped Tai's fingers to his head.

"And if I don't take a bath or shower for a few days, won't your body smell?" 

"No. Girl's don't stink as much as guys when they sweat cause girls don't sweat as much in the first place."

"Yeah, but how about when you're in gym? You've got gym for the next few days." 

Before Maura could answer Izzy spoke up, "Listen guys, you'd better get home. Argue on the way. I'll see what I can do."

Maura in Tai's body looked at Tai in Maura's body, "He's right. Let's go. Bye Izzy."

"Yeah, bye." 

The two helped themselves out and walked down to their neighborhood talking.

"Now, just get my mom to write you a note saying that I'm, I mean, you're sick. Just make it believable but don't ham it up. Oh and, should we tell anyone about this?"

"No way!" Tai made Maura's eyes very, very wide.

"Wow. I didn't know my eyes could get that wide," Maura commented looking at herself. "And why not? I think we should tell our sisters and Sora and Matt at least." she said. "And Mimi and Joe," she added as an afterthought. "They are our friends you know!"

"No way! I do not want them to know that I was in a girl's body!" Tai practically screamed.

"Hey," Maura made Tai's mouth smile, "you're yelling just like a girl. You're learning."

"And you're acting just like a guy. Joking in time of a crisis." Tai glared at Maura in his body.

Then, they both burst out laughing...again. They were stuck in each other's bodies for maybe even a week and here they were, laughing. 

"Well," Tai said stopping in front of Maura's house, "I think we'll live. We can do it! Just promise that we won't tell a single soul."

"I promise." Maura said.

"To make sure, let's do our best friends promise sign." Tai said.

"Don't you trust me? Alright," she said and then together, they both turned in one complete circle, snapped there fingers twice, crossed their hearts, clapped their hands once, and shook opposite hands with each other.

"There. We've been through lots worse, although, this is pretty bad. So, do you have any rules for me?" Maura asked.

Tai shook Maura's head, "Nope. I think you know 'em better than me." He grinned.

"Tai," Maura said warningly, "I swear if you..."

Tai grinned, "You know me better than that! Now let's just see if we can survive this nightmare. Bye, _Tai_," and with that, he in her body, ran up her stairs and into her house.

Maura walked to the house right beside her own which was Tai's and walked in. Taking a deep breath, she walked in wondering, _Could things get worse?_

"Hey Tai!" 

"Ready to play some football?"

(A/n: this is American football just for those of you who might think I mean soccer)

Maura in Tai's body looked up and saw Matt and TK standing in front of her. "Football?" she said meekly.

At Maura's house, Tai walked into an empty house.

"Well, this is good at least. I thought Maura's mom wanted her home," he muttered. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed a note on the fridge. It read:

Maura,

I wanted you home earlier but since you didn't get here, we left. Sam and I went to the park with Kari. They need to do some bird watching and wanted your help. We'll be back in an hour or so. Be good!

Love, Mom.

"Cool," Tai said. "I've got the house to myself. Hmm, I bet I could snoop around Maura's room and find some interesting--oh my gosh!" he suddenly yelled in her voice. "The park! Matt and TK! The other guys! Football!" then, he started shaking with laughter but stopped, "This is not good. They still think I'm me. And Maura knows beans about football much less play it! And she promised not to tell. Oh boy. My body is gonna die. And so is my reputation. I hope she can get out of it." Tai continued talking to 'him' self. "Maybe I should go over there but then, what if..." Tai said Maura's body down in a chair to think. 

All this time he was thinking, Maura in Tai's body was already being dragged down to the park against her will. 

* * *

****

***Author's Note***

Alrighty, I will not say that I think that sucked because 

  1. I really don't think it did (I hope) and 

2) I think people are probably getting tired of authors always saying that. 

So no, I won't say it. Am I scaring you? I'm a little out of it. Anyways, please, please REVEIW the dang fic! ::smiles:: Thanks! Read Part 2. ^_^

****

*Maura*

__

P.S. I'm thinking that writing about maybe Tai and Sora switching bodies may be a good idea...or TK and Matt maybe...hmmm...I'm gonna work on it when I'm done with this if I feel like it. What do you all think? 


	2. In The Park

****

***Author's Note***

Okay, since there's this new chaptering thing I guess I don't need to put a disclaimer on every chapter so I won't. I just hope you all like it so far! And I'm when I say Maura, I mean Maura in Tai's body and when I say Tai, I mean Tai in Maura's body so when I talk about Maura, I'm still gonna say 'she' instead of 'he and same for Tai. And when I'm talking about a voice or body part, I mean the real person's body part or voice. Not the soul or person or whatever that's in the body. Is that confusing? You'll get it. And one more thing, I truly know beans about football so bear with me. I wrote as much as I know which isn't much. **Review please!**

* * *

****

Help! I'm trapped in my best friend's body!

Chapter 2: In the park 

By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura*

* * *

"I don't feel like playing football Matt!" Maura protested as Tai.

"You're just saying that cause last time my team beat yours!" Matt laughed. "You're coming whether you like it or not. Even if we have to drag you!" 

"I am not going!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! And that's that Matt!"

__

Ten minutes later....

"Hey guys! It took you long enough! Hi Tai! You were supposed to meet us here!" a boy Matt's height walked up.

Matt and TK had dragged Maura in Tai's body all the way to the park. She had stopped fighting just a few minutes ago and had admitted defeat. 

Now, walking into the park, she realized that there would be other guys playing too. At first, she had just thought it would be Tai, (her) Matt, and TK but now, she found out she was wrong. The guy who had walked up to them was Jared, a boy in her science class.

"Umm, I don't think I am gonna play. I really don't feel good," Maura said twisting Tai's face hoping to look sick.

"No way are you getting out of this game! We've got to beat Matt today!" Jared said and dragged the protesting 'Tai' to the field.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Maura said weakly. She was getting tired of fighting them.

"Oh I think so! Now," Jared said as they got on the field, "take your position."

"Which is?" 

Jared looked surprised, "How could you forget? You're the kicker, duh!"

Maura sighed. At least she knew what that was. All she had to do was kick the ball and, "Then what do I do?" she asked.

"What? Look Tai, if you're trying to get out of playing, forget it! Now get into position!" Jared shouted.

Maura sighed once more and took her position, "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you!" she stood where she was supposed to and waited for the guy holding the ball to tell her when to kick it.

(A/n: Okay, like I said, I don't know about football so I'm just writing stuff.)

Then, the game started and Maura figured she was supposed to run up and kick the ball. So, she did.

"Ouch!" she yelled falling and kicking the ball making it go only a few feet. Standing back up, she watched as the other boys ran here and there.

"Catch Tai!" someone yelled and threw her the ball.

Instinctively, she jumped and caught it and starting running.

"Wrong way! Tai! Where are you going!?" yelled 'his' teammates confused at how Tai was acting.

Maura stopped running and turned now running in the correct direction. She didn't know what she was supposed to now. _Maybe I should throw the ball to someone?_ She stopped and looked around for someone to throw the ball to but didn't know who was on Tai's team. And she really didn't want to be standing there with the ball cause she'd seen boys tackle. 

Deciding to throw it to anyone, she lifted her arm and "Oof!" she fell. Someone had done the last thing she wanted to happen. Someone had tackled her. Turning over in Tai's body she was looking into Matt's eyes. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Wait a minute. What am I freaking out about? I'm Tai! I'm playing football so there is no problem!_ She couldn't continue her thoughts because then the rest of Matt's team jumped on top making a pile with her at the bottom getting crushed. "Oww!"

__

Five minutes later...

Maura hobbled over in Tai's body to a bench with Jared and Matt, "I told you not to make me play! Thank goodness Tai has a strong body though." 

"What are you talking about?" Jared looked at his friend. "I think that tackle damaged your head more than your body."

Maura slapped a hand over Tai's mouth, "I mean, thank goodness I'm not a weakling or else I really would have been crushed!" 

Matt and Jared just gave her weird looks and ran back over to the field to continue playing. "We'll come over afterwards. Just sit here and get the fresh air," Matt shouted over his shoulder.

"Thank you," she muttered. "Ow! Every bone in my, I mean Tai's body aches! How can they play such a painful sport?" she continued muttering. But she had other things to worry about than pain. Like being a guy for a few days.

"Oh no!" Tai in Maura's body stood up and looked out the window. 

He saw Matt and TK dragging Maura in his body towards the park. "Oh just wonderful! I really hope she can get out of playing. Maybe I should go too, to see how 'I' play today." Tai decided and left. 

He followed the 'three' boys to the park and then when they started playing, he sat on a bench a little ways from the field. 

"Wrong way Maura! I mean Tai!" Tai yelled jumping up in Maura's body when Maura in Tai's was running the opposite way. Then, "Ouch!" he said as he saw his body getting tackled by Matt and then the great pile-up. "Oh boy. That's sure to ruin my reputation in football." He groaned and placed Maura's head in her hands. 

Shaking her head, he stood up and walked over to where Maura in Tai's body was now sitting on a bench. He waited until Matt and Jared had gone back to the field first and then walked up to himself.

"Hello, _Tai._" he said to Maura.

Maura in Tai's body jumped as she heard herself say, "Hello Tai." She turned her head to see herself standing there with a sad expression. "Oh hello _Maura_." she said to Tai. "Why so sad?"

Tai walked over and sat beside Maura. "Because I, I mean you, got pulverized out there! Why did you play? You don't know anything about football! My poor body! My reputation!" Tai moaned.

Maura shook Tai's head, "Hey! Give me a break! I tried to get out of it! I would have vomited to convince them but I really did not want to stick your hand down your throat. If only I hadn't promised not to tell, I could have told Matt and TK and they wouldn't have made me play!" she glared angrily at Tai.

Tai rolled Maura's eyes, "Well, ex-cuuse me! I don't want anyone to know! Besides, you're smart! Why couldn't you have figured something out? Now everyone's gonna think I suck at football! And couldn't you have changed first? You've ruined my uniform!"

"Well, you do suck already! And don't you think I already tried to figure something out? I tried everything but they wouldn't let me! They all thought I was trying to get out of playing because I was scared or something! If I didn't play then your reputation would be worse! You'd have a reputation of being scared to play Matt's team!" Tai's voice got louder and louder as Maura got madder and madder. "And as for your uniform, I didn't have time to change seeing as how I didn't even know I was supposed to play football!" she said looking down at Tai's now dirty clothes.

"Yeah?" Tai raised Maura's eyebrows and stood up, "You could have changed before leaving. And why didn't you say you were sick or something? Then my reputation would have been saved! Now everyone who was watching thinks I'm a wimp or something! Not being able to handle that tackle!" 

Now Maura stood up in Tai's body and put Tai's hands on his hips, "Oh really? Well, I _couldn't_ handle it! I'm not used to it! You could have at least told me that you had to play so I could have been ready with an excuse! But nooo, you forgot! And that's also the reason your precious uniform is messed up!"

"Don't stand like that! You're making me act like a girl and look like one too! You'll ruin my reputation even more!" Tai smacked his own arms making Maura hold them straight down instead of like a girl.

"Well right now, you are a girl Tai! And if you keep blaming me for something that's not my fault, I will make you look and act like a girl more than ever!" Maura shouted.

Now all this shouting caused the boys playing football to look over. When they realized it was Maura and Tai, they were surprised. 

"Hey Matt! Why are those to at each other's throats?" one guy asked.

Matt shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Well, you're friends with them," the guy answered.

"Hey!" called out one boy, "Someone get some popcorn! Those two fighting is a real show! They never yell at each other like that!"

"At least not publicly," muttered TK walking over to his brother. "Think we should go over and see what's wrong?" he asked.

Matt nodded and started walking. The rest of the boys decided to follow because they were curious and wanted to find out the reason for the argument. 

"Shh!" Maura said suddenly realizing that everyone was coming over to see what was wrong.

"Why the heck are they _all_ coming here? I hope they didn't hear what we were saying," Tai said with a look at Maura in his body.

"Oh well if they did, then your stupid reputation could be saved cause they'd know if wasn't really you playing out there!" Maura said sarcastically.

"Well don't you dare tell them Maura!" Tai warned.

"Yeah, yeah I know! I won't. But now, we'd better start acting like each other," Maura said and then waved at the guys coming over.

Tai sighed and then plastered a fake smile on Maura's face and waved too. "Hey guys! Nice playing today!"

Jared smiled, "Thanks Maura. Too bad _someone_ can't play though," he said looking at Maura in Tai's body.

Maura too plastered a fake smile on Tai's face and replied, "Well, I was having an off-day. Everyone has one. What do you all want anyway?" 

"We all came to ask Maura on a date. One date with one of us each night this month," one boy said jokingly.

"WHAT!?" Tai yelled not realizing that they were joking.

"Maura, what's wrong? You know _Matt _would never let us all ask you out!" Jared joked earning him a hard punch in the shoulder from Matt.

"Duh, we all came over to here to find out why you two were fighting," TK said.

"Fighting? Us?" Maura shook Tai's head. "No you guys have it all wrong."

"Yeah," Tai said, "We were just uh, having a disagreement."

"Didn't seem like that. Now, what's wrong Maura?" Matt asked.

"Listen," Maura in Tai's body said getting annoyed, "I really appreciate you all coming over here and finding out what's wrong but can't two best friends just argue about something?" 

"Sure. It's just that we rarely get to see these two best friends argue," Jared replied. 

"You have no idea," muttered Matt.

"Look, can't you all just go away? We're okay. We've solved our problem. Good-bye!" Tai practically yelled.

The boys took a step back at seeing 'Maura' yell. "Fine. We're leaving! Just remind me never to joke with _you_ again." Jared motioned to the other boys and they walked away. Only Matt and TK remained.

"Yes?" Tai said irritably.

"What is wrong with you Maura?" Matt asked incredulously. 

"Nothing! I'm fine," Tai said.

Maura now was very furious and really wanted to tell Matt and TK their problem but she had promised. _And I wish I hadn't_. She decided to first get rid of Matt and TK and then have a talk with Tai. 

"Listen guys. We really do appreciate you coming over here but we're okay. Ta-Maura is just not in the mood right now so good-bye!" Maura waved a hand.

"Oh alright. I hope you both feel better by tomorrow. My band's performing. It should be one of our best concerts! See you there Maura!" Matt waved and walked off with TK.

"Band?" Tai asked. "Oh boy."

Now, Maura turned to face Tai in her body. "Well Tai, I hope you're happy! Now all those boys think I'm really mean and sarcastic. They won't speak to me anymore!" 

"Sure they will, You're Tai! They'll speak to Tai. Now about speaking to me as you, I don't know," Tai said rolling his eyes. "Duh! _Of course _they'll speak to you. But they were just annoying me!"

Maura glared at him and turned away.

"Why are you so mad just because those guys are mad at you?" Tai asked.

"Because they're my friends Tai. And pretty soon you're gonna lose one." Maura stayed turned.

Tai sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I'll apologize to them tomorrow. Say that I was having a bad day cause umm...I got a D. How about it? We really shouldn't be fighting now."

Maura sighed and turned back around, "Alright. Just remember to apologize. Now, let's go home."

Tai smiled, "Okay."

The two started walking down the path. "How the heck do you wear these skirts and feel comfortable?" Tai asked looking down at the Maura's green uniform.

"Now you know how I feel. I hate skirts, especially those. They're way too short! That's why I always wear shorts on under."

"Uh huh. Well, I feel sorry for you. As for seeing girls wearing them…" Tai paused grinning.

"Not girls you mean. You're talking about one girl," Maura smiled mischievously. "Soo-raa," she sang out.

"Shut up! Listen, does Matt expect me, I mean you to be at his concert tomorrow?" Tai asked changing the subject quickly.

"Of course!"

Now Tai stopped walking. "What? What if he tries to hug me or something? Sick!" 

Maura stopped too and faced Tai in her body, "Look Tai. You have to go! I always go to all of Matt's concerts like I always go to your soccer games and like I always go to Sora's tennis games and TK's basketball games and anything else any of my other friends have."

Tai shook his head, "How do you manage to do all that plus have time left over?"

Maura grinned sheepishly, "Actually, I don't always go to everything all the time. Anyways, the thing is, you have to go tomorrow! Matt's expecting me I mean you! They've been working on some of their best songs for it!"

"Can't tomorrow be one of the times you didn't go?" Tai pleaded.

"No. And why don't you want to go? There's no harm in going. And you know, if we just told them, then-"

"NO! Fine, I'll go. I'll go." Tai sighed. "Is there anything else I-" he was cut off because someone was calling them.

"Tai! Maura!" they turned their heads only to see their little sisters and Maura's mother.

"Great." Tai muttered.

"Hey guys! Maura, mom wrote you a note. Did you come to find us?" Sam asked walking up to them.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe the cool birds we saw!" Kari exclaimed.

"But you came too late if you wanted to see them," Sam added. 

"We did not come here to see the birds Kari," Tai said in Maura's body.

"I just came here to play some...uh football," Maura explained in Tai's body.

"Hi honey!" Maura's mom said to Tai in Maura's body. She had been walking nice and slow so it had taken her some time to reach them. "Have a good day?"

"Define good," Tai muttered. 

Maura jabbed him in her side and smiled, "What was that?"

Tai looked up and smiled at Maura's mom, "Sorry. Just having an off day. That's all."

Maura's mom looked unconvinced, "Okay, but if you want to talk about it, you know you can always talk to me."

"Sure, uh...mom," Tai said.

"Well now, are we all ready to go home?" Maura's mom asked. "Did you two walk here? Come on, I'll just drive you home too Tai since Kari's coming. No sense in getting tired out!" and she walked off towards the parking lot outside the park.

"Might as well go. Come on Mau-I mean Tai," Tai said pulling Maura in his body along with him. Kari and Sam followed, slightly confused.

* * *

****

End of Part Two.

* * *

****

***Author's Note***

So, how's it? Tell me tell me tell me! Ahem. Sorry, I'm a little hyper. I actually finished this part! Although I think the end's a little weak. Oh well. (*smiles*) Please review and tell me what you think. Do you think Maura and Tai should tell the others? I haven't decided yet. I'll probably decide depending on what you all want. And part 3 will be up when I finish it. And I've decided to maybe write about either Kari and TK switching or Sora and Tai…but first, I have to finish this! 

****

*Maura*


End file.
